Quand Alec rencontre Jensen
by Ana Florit
Summary: Une rencontre surprenante entre le personnage et l'acteur...
1. Chapter 1

**Quand Alec rencontre Jensen.**

Une rencontre surprenante entre le personnage et l'acteur.

" Franchement quand on est con, on est con, je devais juste venir à Seattle pour me reposer prendre des vacances le plus tranquille possible loin de tout et me voilà coincé dans cette ville de merde. "

Jensen devait marcher depuis facile une heure dans des rues plus sordide les unes que les autres, il avait bien essayer de demander son chemin mais les gens n'étaient pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler accueillant.

" C'est bien ma veine, se dit t'il, bon si je ne trouve pas dans les 10 prochaines minutes je laisse tomber "

A ce moment passa une jeune femme à l'air plus ouvert que le reste des personnes présentes dans la rue, il l'arrêta poliment.

" Excusez moi mademoiselle mais sauriez-vous par hasard où se trouve Jam Pony ? "

Il lui tendit le bout de papier complètement détrempé qu'il tenait à la main et qui indiquait l'adresse. La jeune femme le saisit avec un grand sourire.

" Vous êtes perdu ? "

" Et bien je doit bien reconnaître que oui, je ne suis pas d'ici et… "

Elle le coupa " Ah bon alors qu'est ce que vous êtes venu faire dans le pire endroit de la terre ?!! "

" En réalité pour tout vous dire c'est un malencontreux accident, je n'était que de passage mais je me suis fait voler toutes mes affaires et mon argent avec, je ne suis donc plus en moyen de repartir. "

" Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire chez Jam Pony ? "

" Il parait qu'ils offrent du travail et vu que j'ai besoin d'argent tout est bon à prendre. "

" Hum je vois, vous n'en êtes pas loin, continuez par là, prenez la deuxième à gauche et vous y êtes "

" Oh merci vous me sauvez la vie "

" De rien, bon y faut que je me sauve bonne chance à vous "

" Oui bonne journée et encore merci "

Elle s'éloigna en lui faisant un signe de la main et Jensen prit le chemin qu'elle lui avait indiqué.

***********

Quelques rues plus loin au cartier général de Jan Pony.

" Bip bip bip allé on se dépêche ces paquets ne vont pas se livrer tout seul "

Alec sortit de derrière une rangée de casiers et s'avança vers Normal qui lui tendit un paquet, sans le regarder, comme à son habitude.

" Dites Normal ça vous arrive jamais de tourner au décaféiné, non sans déconner je suis sur que ça serai bénéfique pour tout le monde, travailler dans une atmosphère moins, tendue. "

Normal releva la tête vers Alec et lui jeta un regard noir.

" Secteur 12 et que ça saute " Dit t'il en lui collant le paquet dans les mains.

" Oui chef "

Alec s'empara du paquet avec un grand sourire et s'en alla, 5 secondes plus tard Jensen fit son entrée à Jam Pony en regardant tout autour de lui. Normal s'était replongé dans ses papiers et ne remarqua pas tout de suite Jensen qui s'avançait vers lui.

" Excusez moi "

Normal releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Jensen.

" Encore toi, je croyais t'avoir dit d'aller livrer un paquet dans le secteur 12… "

" Je suis désolé mais…. "

" Quoi tu veux un gâteau peut être "

Normal commençait à être vraiment énervé.

" Un gâteau ?? mais "

" Bon écoute petit tu était peut-être une star et mon idole autrefois mais je doit bien avouer que depuis que tu t'es fait mètre KO par une fille tu es nettement descendu dans mon estime. "

" Je me suis fait mettre KO par une fille ?? "

" Oui Max tu te rappel pas, taille moyenne, brune, bien gaulée "

" Je suis désolé mais qui êtes vous ? On se connaît? "

" Tu te fout de moi en plus et ….. "

Normal bloqua soudain sur les vêtements de Jensen.

" Eh ! t'était pas habillé comme ça y'a 5 minutes ?? et puis c'est quoi ce collier ridicule ??"

Bon OK qu'il le prenne pour un taré ça passait encore mais qu'il critique son collier, pour qui il se prenait celui là !! Jensen sentit la colère monter en lui et soudain il attrapa Normal par le colle de sa chemise et le malmena un peu.

" Ce collier a été fait en l'honneur d'un ami qui est mort, alors faites attention à ce que vous dites, comprit. "

" Ok, ok c'est bon Alec on va pas s'énerver, je suis désolé. "

Jensen lâcha Normal.

" Alec ?? vous m'avez appelé Alec, je m'appelle pas Alec mon nom c'est Jensen et je me demandait si vous auriez pas du boulot pour moi, je sais j'ai pas du vous faire une très bonne première impression mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'un job "

" C'est une blague ? "

A ce moment Max arriva et s'approcha d'eux.

" Salut les mecs, Nomal fermez la bouche on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau "

Normal regardait Jensen d'un aire interrogateur, ce dernier tourna la tête vers Max et un sourire illumina son visage.

" Jess !!! "

" Hein ? Quoi ? "

" C'est moi ! "

" Ba oui je le sais que c'est toi, qu'est ce qui t'arrive Alec ? "

" Mais non pas Alec ! "

" Ba qui alors ? "

Normal coupa cour au petit quiproquo. " C'est Jensen, Jensen Max, Max Jensen, voilà les présentations sont faite moi j'y comprend que d'al quand quelqu'un aura comprit il sera gentil de venir tout m'expliquer, salut "

" M'oubliez pas pour le job.. "

Normal avait déjà tourné les talons et disparu dans son bureau. Max resta perplexe.

"Tu n'es pas Alec ?? "

" Non je sais pas qui c'est ce mec mais moi je m'appelle Jensen, je suis en ville que depuis deux jours et je cherche un job "

" Ah, c'est fou ce que tu lui ressembles pourtant "

" Oh tu sais toi tu ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à une fille avec qui j'ai bossé. "

" Jess. "

" On dit qu'on à tous un sosie sur terre "

Ils se sourirent légèrement, Max n'avait pas l'aire hyper convaincue.

" Alors tu crois que j'aurai une chance d'être pris ici ? "

En disant cela Jensen se retourna vers le comptoir, Max se servit alors de sa vision développer pour vérifier son code barre, mais il n'en n'avait aucun. Il est impossible pour un X5 de se faire retirer son tatouage, elle en savait quelques chose, elle avait essayer une fois, elle avait grave morflée et pour rien le tatouage était réapparu quelques jours plus tard. Ce type n'était donc pas Alec, après tout il avait peut-être dit vrai.

" Max ?! "

Max sortit de ses pensées.

" Euh oui, tu cherches un boulot alors, il faut voir avec Nomal mais tu sais ici beaucoup de monde risque de croire que tu es Alec "

" Ah et c'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise ? "

" Ca dépend de quel point de vue on se place "

" Hum hum va s'y continu tu m'intéresses "

" Si on se place de son point de vue c'est une grande qualité de lui ressembler mais si on se place du point de vue du reste du monde ce n'est pas si sur que ça "

" Oui mais je ne suis pas Alec "

" C'est vrai, il suffit de te parler 2 minutes pour le savoir mais au premier coup d'œil l'illusion est frappante "

"Alors c'est bon je ne cours pas le risque que tu me mettes KO"

Max sourit. Normal revient à ce moment-là avec une fiche et un passe.

" On est en manque de personnel alors ton arriver est la bien venu j'espère juste que tu es moins feignant que ton alter-ego "

" Je suis travailleur quand il faut ne vous inquiétez pas "

" Parfait voilà ton passe, Max je compte sur toi pour expliquer à tout le monde que Alec à un sosie, j'aimerai pas que tu te fasses tabassé par erreur. "

" C'est rassurant "

Max prit Jensen par le bras.

" Aller vient avec moi je vais te faire, faire le tour et te présenter à tout le monde "

Une heure plus tard Jensen était enfin présenté à tout le monde sauf à Alec qui n'était toujours pas rentré. Tout le monde adorait Jensen même Max, elle s'entendait particulièrement bien avec lui.

Jensen était un milieu d'un groupe et discutait tranquillement, Max l'observait calée contre un mur non loin de la, OC la rejoint.

" Alors ma belle encore plongée dans tes pensées ? "

" Hum ouais c'est bizarre quand même cette histoire, Jensen et Alec. "

" Ouais mais le plus marrant ça va être quand ils vont se rencontrer "

" Oh j'imagine même pas "

" Alec va peut-être prendre mal le fait de se retrouver avec un rival de taille "

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? "

" Et bien il faut reconnaître que Jensen à toutes les qualités d'Alec mais pas vraiment de ses défaut, pour une hétéro ça doit être assez alléchant "

" Oh je t'en prit, il est … "

" Ment pas je t'es vu le reluquer "

" Quoi ??!! non mais je, je ……… c'est vrai qu'il est craquant ……… mais c'est pas une raison "

" C'est toi qui vois mon choux, bon allé je te laisse j'ai une course à faire on se vois au Crash. "

" Ok à toute. "

OC se dirigea vers la sortie laissant Max à ses pensées, dans l'entrée elle croisa Alec qui rentrait enfin de sa course.

" Ah ! tien Alec. "

" Le seul et unique. "

OC se mit à sourire.

" Non plus maintenant. "

" Hein ? qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? "

" Oh tu verras bien par toi même, y faut que j'y aille A+ "

Et sur ce elle tourna les talons laissant Alec perplexe.

" Je verrai bien quoi ? OC ?!, et puis merde "

Il rentra dans Jam Pony et croisa plusieurs personnes qui se mirent à sourire en le voyant.

" Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici, y ont tous fumés ou quoi ?!! "

Soudain il aperçut Max toujours calée contre son mur, il alla vers elle.

" Salut Max. "

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

" Alec. Salut comment va tu aujourd'hui ? "

" Ok qu'est ce qui ce passe ici, c'est quoi ce bordel !! "

Max pouffa de rire, et c'est à ce moment que Jensen et Alec se remarquèrent l'un l'autre et restèrent perplexes.

" Non de dieu. "

" Putain de merde."


	2. Chapter 2

Quand Alec rencontre Jensen, suite

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent perplexes, puis ils avancèrent l'un vers l'autre.

" C'est incroyable ! "

" C'est comme de se regarder dans un miroir. "

" Ouais mais un miroir qui parle. "

" Tu t'appelle Alec c'est ça ? "

" Bien vu et toi c'est….. ? "

" Je m'appelle Jensen, Jensen Ross Ackles et je suis ravi de te rencontrer. "

" Ravi de te connaître aussi mais….. "

" Oui je sais ça fait bizarre. "

" Euh tu m'excuses une seconde. "

Alec retourna vers Max qui regardait la scène avec un petit aire amusé. Alec se pencha vers elle.

" C'est quoi ce délire, il est de Manticore ? C'est le clone de mon frère Ben ou un truc dans le genre ? "

" Non pas du tout, il n'a pas de code barre, je pense qu'il s'agit simplement d'un gat normale qui te ressemble, abusément. "

Alec retourna vers Jensen et lui sourit.

" Alors Jensen, si je comprends bien, on a aucun lien de parenté mais on se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. "

" Y parait qu'on à tous un sosie sur terre, je crois qu'on vient d'avoir la preuve que ça existe, à moins qu'on soient de la même famille sans le savoir. "

" Ah non ça c'est pas possible. "

" Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, on est peut-être frère ou même cousin. "

" Non non non c'est pas possible. "

" T'es buté on peut pas en être totalement sur. "

" Je te dis que c'est impossible ! "

" C'est toi qui est impossible. "

" Ah ça je suis d'accord. "

Max s'imposa dans la conversation avant qu'elle ne dérape.

" Max ! "

" Vous vous connaissez ? "

" Oui on a fait connaissance tout à l'heure elle m'a pris pour toi. "

" Oh mon pauvre, et tu vas bien ? ça va t'es sur ? "

" Oui très bien. "

" Tu as de la chance alors. "

" Non mon seul problème pour l'instant c'est que je suis à la rue. "

" Oh mais ça ça peut s'arranger, t'as cas venir crécher chez moi, ça me pose pas de problème et puis ça me donnera l'occasion de mieux connaître mon sosie, en tout bien tout honneur. "

" Merci Alec, c'est cool, je dit pas non. "

" Super bon moi y faut que je vous laisse. "

" Tu t'en vas déjà ! Oh quel dommage tu vas me manquer Max. "

Max envoya un regard noir à Alec.

" Jensen on se vois ce soir au Crash. "

" Sans problème. "

Max s'en alla. Normal passa à ce moment et passa deux paquets à Alec et Jensen.

" Course urgente bip bip bip, allé on se bouge! Jensen ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir engagé. "

**************************

Le soir au Crash, Max, OC et Sketchy étaient assis à une table juste à côté du billard où Alec et Jensen disputaient férocement une partie. Ils s'entendaient vraiment à merveille mais pour le moment ils étaient adversaire. C'était à Alec de jouer.

" Regarde ce coup là et prend s'en de la graine. "

Alec tira, la boule blanche tapa dans une rouge qui fit deux bandes avant de rentrer dans un trou.

" Jolie. "

Alec continua de jouer et rentra 3 autres boules. Puis il se mit à tourner autour du billard en réfléchissant.

" Bon tu penses finir avant le début de l'année 2030. "

" Max, laisse moi jouer en paix, j'essaye de me concentrer. "

Alec se mit en position pour tirer.

" Ah ces mecs qui joue avec leurs queues et leurs boules je trouve ça craignosse. "

Alec poussa un soupir.

" Ouais j'ai entendu dire que les mecs qui jouait bien au billard étaient souvent mauvais au pieu… "

Déconcentré par la remarque de Max, Alec rata son coup.

" … ou alors peut-être pas. "

" Ah pas de chance, c'est à moi maintenant alors accroche toi mon petit père. "

Jensen commença à jouer, il jouait plutôt bien et ne ratait aucun coup.

Sketchy poussa un soupir.

" Je m'ennuie. "

" Ba tien t'as qu'a aller nous rechercher un pichet. "

Max lui tendit le récipient vide.

" J'ai encore perdu une occasion de me taire. "

" On dirait. "

Sketchy sortit de la salle.

" Tu crois vraiment toute les rentrer comme ça ? "

" Soit pas mauvais joueur Alec. "

Jensen était plutôt bien partit pour gagner mais il rata de justesse la boule noire.

" Ah pas de chance. "

Alec se remit en selle, cette fois il était bien décider à gagner et il rentra toutes ses boules sans effort. Arrivé à la noir, il fit trois bandes et la rentra du premier coup.

" Bien joué. "

" Sans rancune ? "

" Sans rancune. "

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Sketchy revient à ce moment avec un pichet de bière plain à ras bord.

" Dit dont Max y'a ton prince charmant au bar, il a l'aire de déprimer. "

" Je croyais que vous deviez optimiser comme le dit si bien Joshua. "

" Oh ça va OC c'est pas facile cette histoire ni pour lui ni pour moi. "

" Je sais mon choux mais y faut rester positif. "

" Ouais bas en attendant de trouver le moyen de l'être je vais aller voir Logan. "

Alec qui avait suivit la conversation sans se faire remarquer arriva à la table lorsque Max s'en allait.

" Fait lui un bisou pour moi. "

Max se retourna et lui jeta un regard noir.

" La ferme Alec !! "

Jensen arriva à la table à son tour.

" Qui c'est Logan ? C'est son mec ? "

" Oh si seulement c'était aussi simple, aller vient on fait la belle, je vais te résumer l'histoire si tu veux. "

" Je suis pas sur que Max apprécierait que tu déballe sa vie au premier venu, sans vouloir de vexer Jensen. "

" Y'a pas de problème OC. "

" Oh mais tu sais Jensen fait parti de la bande maintenant, il a le droit de connaître toutes nos petites histoires et nos petits secrets. "

" Et si tu commençais par le mystère de ta naissance. "

La situation devenait tendue, Sketchy intervient.

" Ok temps mort on se calme ça sert à rien de s'engueuler. "

OC se renfonça dans son siège et Alec et Jensen retournèrent au billard.

Dans la salle principale, au bar, Logan dégustait un verre, Max arriva derrière lui.

" Salut "

Il se retourna et la vit.

" Ah salut Max, comment tu vas ? "

" Ca va bien et toi ? On dirait que tu tires la gueule. "

" Oh c'est cette affaire d'on je m'occupe en ce moment.. "

" Le groupe terroriste qui fait passer ses actions pour celle des S1W ? "

" Ouais c'est ça. "

" Ouais c'est vraiment pas cool, enfin tu sais que si jamais tu as besoin d'aide je suis là. "

" Je sais Max et quand l'occasion se présentera j'aurai sûrement besoin de renfort mais…. "

" Mais…. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?"

" Tu sais que c'est très dur pour moi de te voir sans pouvoir … "

" Oui je sais c'est très dur pour moi aussi. "

" Y'a des jours où je serai presque tenté de me dire, laisse la partir, elle a le droit de vivre sa vie, elle mérite de pouvoir être embrasser, de pouvoir faire l'amour, moi je ne pourrai jamais t'offrir tout ça. "

" Ne dit pas ça je n'est pas envie de partir, je veux rester près de toi, même si je ne peux pas être aussi près que je le souhaiterai, alors arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça OK ?! "

Logan sourit à Max et vida son verre d'un trait. A ce moment là Jensen et Alec arrivèrent derrière eux.

" Salut les amoureux, nous on rentre ont est mort. "

" Alec tu ... "

Logan se retourna et resta abasourdi.

" Ah Max, je vois double ! "

Il se retourna, regarda son verre vide puis le barman.

" Vous avez mis quoi dans mon verre ? "

Max était pliée en deux.

" Non Logan, je t'assure que tu ne vois pas double, je te présente Jensen, c'est … un ami, il est de passage. "

" Vraiment. "

" Oui juste le temps de me remettre en selle financièrement. "

Logan dévisageait Jensen.

" La ressemblance est vraiment frappante, waou, ça pourrai être utile dans certaine missions. "

" Eh !! tu ne le connaît même pas et tu veux déjà risquer sa vie ! "

" Je faisais juste remarquer que cette ressemblance pouvait être un atout et puis il a l'air assez sportif, de plus s'il faisait quelques petit extra pour le veilleur ça pourrait l'aider, financièrement. "

" Et qui te dit d'abord qu'il est assez "sportif " pour accepter des missions … "

" Eh ! Vous pourriez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, et puis d'abord je pense que c'est à moi de décider et c'est qui ce veilleur. "

Alec se tourna vers son jumeau.

" Logan bosse pour le veilleur c'est une sorte de super protecteur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, y faut pas s'inquiéter. "

" Ah. "

" Mais c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant bien si tu bossais pour lui tu pourrai te faire pas mal de fric facilement et plus vite qu'en bossant chez Jam Pony. "

" Ca ne fait même pas 24 heures qu'on se connaît et tu veux déjà te débarrasser de moi ! "

" Me débarrasser de toi ?! Mais non c'est pas ça du tout, tu te trompes, ça me fait vachement plaisir que tu sois là. C'est pour toi que je disais ça maintenant, tu fait ce que tu veux, mais tu m'a dit toi même tout à l'heure que tu avais prit des courts de Karaté, n'est ce pas? "

" Je sais me défendre. "

Alec se retourna vers Logan.

" écoute vieux, laisse lui le temps de réfléchir ok ? "

" Sans problème c'était juste une proposition pour que tout le monde y trouve son compte. "

" C'est vrai que quand on à la chance de me ressembler autant ... "

" Si tu veux mon avis c'est pas vraiment un cadeau, sans vouloir te vexer Alec. "

" Pas de problème, bon nous on va y aller. "

Alec donna une tape amicale dans le dos de Jensen et ils commencèrent à partir, Jensen se retourna vers Max.

" Salut toi on se voit demain. "

" Ouais à demain, passe une bonne nuit. "

Les deux sosies s'en allèrent et Max les regarda partir accoudée au bar.

" Curieux ce Jensen, tu trouves pas ? ... Max ? "

" Hein ? Curieux ? T'as dit curieux, non c'est pas l'adjectif que j'emploierai. "

*************************

Jensen et Alec arrivèrent chez Alec.

" Bienvenue dans ma tanière. "

Il posa sa veste et alluma la lumière.

" Alec ! Y'a une femme à moitié à poile au milieu de ton salon. "

Alec rejoignit Jensen et observa la jeune femme, elle était en sous-vêtement et était visiblement très étonnée de voir les deux jeunes hommes. "

" Virginia ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? "

" Tu me manquais trop je voulais te voir, c'est qui lui ? Tu m'avait pas dit que tu avais un jumeau. "

" Ce n'est pas mon jumeau c'est juste un ami. "

Virginia s'approcha d'eux avec une démarche aguicheuse et un grand sourire.

" Ca pourrai être intéressant. "

Jensen était interloqué et Alec n'avait pas l'aire très emballé par la proposition de Virginia, il l'attrapa par le bras.

" Euh bon écoute je crois que là c'est pas vraiment le bon moment alors tu vas gentiment rentré chez toi et je t'appelle la semaine prochaine ok ? "

Virginia avait l'aire déçue mais résignée, elle attrapa son manteau qui traînait là et l'enfila.

" Comme tu veux beau gosse. "

Alec la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, Virgina se pencha sur lui et lui fit un bisou dans le coup.

« Mais n'oublie pas de ma rappeler. »

La jeune femme sortit et Alec revient vers Jensen.

" Vraiment désolé, je pensais pas qu'elle aurait le culot de venir jusqu'ici. "

" Oh non y'a pas de mal. "

" Bon ok alors tu peux dormir sur le canapé, il est beaucoup plus confortable qu'il n'y parait je t'apporte une couverture. "

Alec sortit de la pièce, Jensen s'assit sur le canapé et se secoua la tête. Alec revient quelques secondes plus tard.

" Voilà et bien je crois que c'est tout. "

" Dit moi un truc, Max et Logan ils sont vraiment ensemble ? Je te demande ça par ce qu'ils ont pas l'aire très proche. "

" Je te l'ai dit, leur histoire est très compliquée. "

" Je pense pas que ce soit un gât pour elle. Ce qu'il lui faudrait c'est un mec plus ... non laisse tomber. "

" Oh non ! Ne me dit pas que tu t'intéresse à Max, oh non vraiment, tu veux un bon conseil laisse tomber tout de suite cette fille c'est une teigne. "

" Ca c'est toi qui le dit, bon allé je suis mort bonne nuit. "

" Ouais bonne nuit. "

***********************

Le lendemain matin chez Jam Pony, Max arriva à l'heure pour une fois, elle marchait comme un Zombie. OC la rejoignit.

" Salut mon ange alors t'a passée une bonne nuit, je t'est pas entendu rentrer. "

" J'ai prit ma moto j'avais besoin de rouler, je devait pas être loin de la frontière quand j'ai réalisé où j'étais. "

" Et bas dit dont. "

" Ouais je repensait à ce que m'a dit Logan, peut-être qu'il a raison on devrai arrêter. "

" Dit pas des bêtises tu l'aime et lui aussi y t'aime, vous vous aimez tout les deux, ne gâchez pas ça à cause d'une petite histoire de virus. "

Max n'avait pas l'air très convaincu. Alec et Jensen entrèrent à ce moment et se dirigèrent vers les filles.

" Salut les belles alors bien dormit. "

" Max ne dort jamais. "

" Ah bon vraiment, tu es insomniaque, je l'est été aussi. "

" Vraiment ?! "

" Oui pendant 48H, après je suis tombé de fatigue. "

Max souri, ce mec avait vraiment le don de lui rendre le sourire mais cela ne dura pas, son alfa page se mit à biper.

" C'est Logan. "

Et elle se dirigea vers le téléphone.

" Alors c'est comme ça que ça se passe, il la sonne et elle accourt. "

" C'est à peu près ça. "

Sketchy arriva en courant.

" Hé ! Venez vois les info, y'a une prise d'otage. "

OC, Alec et Jensen suivirent Sketchy jusqu'à la télé.

" Cela va faire bientôt une demis heure que des hommes armés ont fait irruption dans l'auditorium où étaient réunis plusieurs grand dirigeant favorable à un mouvement de paix, ils étaient réuni dans le plus grand secret pour discuter d'un éventuel traité de paix. Le groupe terroriste S1W a revendiqué cette prise d'otage ... "

Max raccrocha le téléphone et rejoint le groupe.

" Alec on va avoir besoin d'aide sur ce coup, t'es avec nous ? "

" Comme toujours Max. "

Puis elle se tourna vers Jensen.

" Et toi ? "

" Ba allé c'est parti. "

**************

Chez lui Logan regardait la télévision, les infos qui parlaient de la prise d'otage, Max, Alec et Jensen entrèrent dans l'appartement. Logan regarda Jensen.

" Ah super, tu es des nôtres. "

" Alors c'est quoi le plan ? "

" Y'en a pas vraiment, il faut que vous alliez sur place pour récolter des infos, je vous est sortit les plans du bâtiment, si vous pensez que les risque sont minimes vous pourrez entrer par les sous-sol, voilà. "

Logan tendit les plans à Max qui les examina quelques secondes avant de les ranger dans sa veste.

" C'est tout ? "

" C'est tout, soyez prudent et tenez moi au courant. "

Logan se retourna vers les trois compères et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

" La tableau est assez cocasse, j'aurai presque envie de prendre une photo, Max et ses deux chevalier servants. "

En effet Max avec Alec d'un côté et Jensen de l'autre, l'image était plutôt amusante, sauf pour Max qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de tourner les talons.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand Alec rencontre Jensen, la suite de la suite

Lorsque Max, Alec et Jensen arrivèrent sur le lieu de la prise d'otage, l'endroit grouillait de policier, il y avait aussi pas mal de gens de la télé et de la presse locale.

" Et bas dit dont on dirait que cette histoire va faire beaucoup de bruit. "

" Ouais on dirait, bon allons s'y. "

Ils firent le tour du bâtiment le plus discrètement possible.

" Les flics ont bouclés le périmètre, ils surveillent toutes les entrées. "

" Ok alors ont va passer par les égouts. "

" Par les égouts ?! Super. "

Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers une plaque métallique mais Max eut un moment d'hésitation.

" Euh attendez une minute, il faudrait qu'on puisse savoir ce qui ce passe à l'extérieur, comment évolue la situation. "

" Oui tu as raison j'appel Logan. "

" Non Alec ça mettrait trop de temps, Jensen tu peux rester là et tu nous tient informé de l'évolution des choses. "

" Pourquoi moi ? "

" Euh … par ce que tu as moins d'expérience que nous pour ce genre de choses, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu montes en première ligne dès le premier jour. "

" Ouais c'est ça tu restes en retrait et tu assures nos arrières. "

" Comme vous voulez. "

" Appel sur le portable de Alec s'il y a du nouveau. "

Quelques minutes plus tard Alec et Max progressaient tant bien que mal dans les égouts.

" Dit dont Max ça me fait bizarre de te demander ça mais tu es sur qu'on peut avoir confiance en Jensen ? "

" Oui absolument, Logan à vérifier ses antécédents il est clean et en plus je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu envie de lui faire confiance la première fois que je l'ai vu. "

" Oui moi aussi c'est vrai et puis je le considère un peu comme un frère donc c'est presque normale que j'ai confiance en lui mais toi… "

" Ba quoi moi ? J'ai pas le droit de lui faire confiance, c'est quelqu'un de fiable. "

" Ouais, enfin pendant un moment j'ai presque cru que tu craquais sur lui ... c'est ridicule. "

Max se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

" Oui absolument, c'est ridicule. "

Ils continuèrent à avancer.

" En tout cas lui il craque sur toi. "

" Quoi ??!!! "

" Ouais il à flaché. "

" Tu déconnes ? "

" Non je te jure mais puisque qu'il ne t'intéresse pas ça n'a pas d'importance après tout toi tu as Logan. "

" Oui c'est ça j'ai Logan, je l'aime et il n'y a personne d'autre que lui. "

On aurai dit que Max essayait de se convaincre elle même de ce qu'elle avançait.

" Ok, hé regarde ont est arrivés. "

En effet juste devant eux il y avait un gros trou dans le mur et juste derrière s'étendait le parking de l'auditorium.

" Allons s'y. "

Et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le trou.

***************

Dans son appartement Logan regardait la télé qui diffusait toujours les images de la prise d'otage quand soudain sa porte d'entrée claqua, il se retourna brusquement, c'était Asha et elle avait l'aire à bout de souffle.

" J'ai bien cru que jamais je n'arriverais jusqu'ici, les flics savent que j'ai des relations avec les S1W. "

" Enfin tu es là c'est le principal. "

Asha se mit à l'aise.

" Il y a du nouveau ? "

" Non rien pour l'instant, Max ne m'a pas encore contacté, ça fait une heure qu'elle est partie avec Alec et Jensen. "

" Ah oui au fait c'est qui ce Jensen ? Une nouvelle recrue ? "

" Si on veut, c'est un ami d'Alec il n'est là que depuis quelques jours. "

" Et qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier ? "

" Il sait se battre et ressemble beaucoup à Alec. "

" C'est un X5 ? "

" Non, c'est juste un type ordinaire qui ressemble beaucoup à Alec, tu comprendras quand tu le verras. "

" Et il est au courant … pour Manticore ? "

" Non, il est juste là en renfort et puis Max m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne lui ferai pas prendre de risque. "

Soudain la télé attira leurs attentions.

" L'un des preneurs d'otage vient de prendre contact avec les forces de police pour leurs faire connaître ses exigences, il s'agirait de cet homme dont nous ne connaissons pas encore l'identité … "

La télé diffusait la photo d'un homme à l'allure imposante, Asha resta interloquée.

" Hé ! Mais je le connais ! "

" Qui le preneur d'otage ? "

" Oui c'est Stéfano Marks, je suis sortie avec lui. "

" Tu es sortie avec ce mec ?? "

" Oui rien de très sérieux, c'est un fanatique complètement givré, j'ai rompue avec lui presque aussitôt. "

" C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il fait passer ses actions pour celle des S1W, il veut prendre une revanche sur toi. "

" C'est vrai qu'il est au courant de mon affiliation avec les S1W mais je trouve ça un peu tiré par les cheveux. "

" J'appel les autres pour les mètrent au courant. "

*************

Dans les parkings du bâtiment Max et Alec inspectaient les lieux quand soudain le portable d'Alec se mit à sonner, Max se retourna vers lui furibonde.

" Alec tu pourrais pas le mettre en vibreur. "

Alec décrocha et écouta quelques secondes son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher.

" C'était Jensen, un des preneurs d'otage vient de faire connaître ses exigences, il veut qu'on libère plusieurs prisonniers condamnés à perpétuité, et autre chose, Logan à appelé Jensen, il est avec Asha. "

Max lui jeta un regard noir.

" Leur chef s'appel Stéfano je sais plus quoi, c'est un des ex de Asha. "

" Super c'est de mieux en mieux, allé amène toi on va passer par les conduits d'aération pour accéder à la salle principale. "

" Je te suis Maxie. "

************

A Jam Pony, Sketchy venait de revenir de sa dernière course.

" Voilà chef encore une journée de fini je file. "

" Et pas si vite donnez moi vos signatures. "

" Ah oui j'allais oublier. "

Il tendit à Nomal son calepin.

" Voilà patron je peux y aller maintenant ? "

" Qu'est ce qui vous arrive vous avez un rendez-vous, galant ?? "

" Non pas du tout je me rend sur les lieux de la prise d'otage on sait jamais je vais peut-être décrocher un scoop et faire une entrée fracassante dans le journalisme. "

" Ouais c'est ça rêvez pas trop quand même. "

***********

Max et Alec crapahutaient à quatre pattes dans les conduits d'aération depuis dix bonnes minutes, Alec commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre.

" Tu es sûr de savoir où on va comme ça ? "

" Puis ce que je te le dis, encore une trentaine de mètres et on y est. "

" Où ? On sera où dans une trentaine de mètres ? "

" Dans la salle principale de l'auditorium. "

" Super quand on pense qu'on n'est même pas payé pour ça. "

Max ne dit rien elle se contenta de continuer à avancer.

" Non sans rire Logan devrait nous rémunérer ou alors s'il n'a pas les moyens il pourrait au moins faire un cadeau en remerciement, comme des chocolats ou même des fleures, oh et pourquoi pas encore mieux des femmes … "

" Alec je te jure que si tu continues comme ça je te taillade la figure, et puis si tu te fais chier à ce point tu peux t'en aller je ne te retient pas. "

" Oh c'est bon Max relaxe, je plaisantais. "

Il commença à la reluquer.

" Et puis je dois bien reconnaître qu'il y a quelques avantages à me retrouver dans un conduit d'aération, juste derrière … "

Max ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle se retourna brutalement vers lui.

" La ferme tu vas nous faire repérer !!! "

Elle avança encore de quelques mètres avent d'ajouter.

" Et si tu oses me reluquer encore une fois, c'est pas que ton visage que je vais taillader ! "

Alec eut un petit sourire en coin, il pensa tout au fond de lui, " Ah si c'était Jensen qui te reluquait tu dirait pas non ".

*******************

Dehors au grand jour les sirènes de police hurlaient toujours lorsque Sketchy arriva sur les lieux, il fit une grimace accablante en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Des voitures de police étaient garées un peu partout, des dizaines de badaud s'entassaient derrière le ruban jaune de la police qui servait à quadriller le périmètre de sécurité et par dessus tout les régies mobiles de télévision avec leurs journalistes qui semblaient piétiner. Sketchy aperçu soudain Jensen de dos qui observait la scène un peu à l'écart, il s'approcha de lui et lui tapota sur l'épaule et sembla hésiter.

« Euh … Alec ? »

Jensen se retourna.

« Non c'est Jensen. »

« Oh ! Merde je me suis trompé je crois que je m'y ferais jamais. »

« C'est pas grave, alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis venu dans l'espoir de grappiller quelques info intéressantes et pourquoi pas un petit scoop. »

« Hum je vois. »

*******************

Max et Alec arrivèrent enfin au bout du conduit d'aération, ils s'assirent juste à côté de la grille et regardèrent de l'autre côté de celle là. Ils surplombaient la salle principale qui était immense. Max fit un rapide tour des lieux. Les otages terrorisés étaient regroupés sur les deux premières rangées de chaises de la salle, les terroristes gardaient chaque issues et sur l'estrade centrale se tenait leur chef, Stéfano, entouré de quatre de ses hommes.

« A ton avis Max, ils sont tous là ? »

« Oui je pense, il y a une trentaine d'otage au moins et une douzaine de preneur d'otage. »

« Bien et maintenant c'est quoi le plan ? »

« Je sais pas ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux pour qu'on s'en occupe tout les deux. »

A ce moment là le téléphone qui se trouvait sur l'estrade centrale se mit à sonner, Stéfano décrocha.

« Allô … ah inspecteur c'est vous alors vous avez trouvé un moyen pour faire sortir tous mes compagnons de prison … je vous rappelle que j'ai avec moi ici 31 personnes toutes plus innocentes les unes que les autres et que je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à toutes les tuer, je vous rappelle également qu'une grande quantité de C4 a été placée dans les fondations de ce bâtiment, si vous donnez l'assaut je les fait exploser. Je peux vous assurer que nous sommes tous prêts à mourir si il le faut mais vous serez responsable d'un véritable carnage. »

De leur cachette Max et Alec avaient tout entendu.

« Du C4 super il ne manquait plus que ça, Alec tu as une idée d'où il a pu planquer tout ça ? »

« Les fondation du bâtiment se composent de quatre immenses piliers qui le soutiennent, à mon avis ça doit être là enfin moi c'est ce que j'aurais fait … J'arrive pas à croire que Asha est pu sortir avec lui. »

« Alec ! »

« Non sérieux regarde moi ce mec, ne me dit pas qu'il pourrait te faire envie. »

Max était sur le point de le rembarrer quand soudain le portable d'Alec se mit à sonner, les deux jeunes gens furent pris de panique, ils se débattirent pour attraper le téléphone et faire cesser cette sonnerie qui allait à tous les coup les faire repérer. En effet Stéfano ainsi que tout les autres terroristes se tournèrent vers la grille d'aération qui surplombait la salle. Au même moment Max parvint enfin à attraper le portable et à le décrocher.

« Je t'avais dit de le mettre en vibreur crétin, allô … ah Jensen … non c'est à dire que là tu tombes un peu mal … oui je crois qu'on c'est fait rep… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Alec et elle se faisaient canarder, les balles de mitraillette ricochaient tout autour d'eux, Alec eut le réflexe de tirer Max en arrière de justesse avant qu'elle ne se fasse abattre. A Manticore on leurs avait appris à éviter les balles mais dans un espace aussi restreint leurs entraînement intensif ne servait à rien.

*****************

A l'autre bout du fil Jensen s'égosillait sans résultat.

« Max ! Max ! »

N'entendant aucune réponse Jensen remis le portable dans sa poche et partit en courant vers l'entrée des égouts. Un peu plus loin Sketchy le regarda faire intrigué.

**********************

Dans leurs fuite hâtive Max et Alec furent obligés de se laisser tomber dans un conduit qui descendait d'un étage, ce qui eut pour effet de faire un vacarme assourdissant qui s'entendit jusque dans la salle principale. Stéfano était hors de lui, il se dirigeait vers la sortie en rechargeant son arme, quatre de ses hommes sur les talons.

« Quadrillez moi ce secteur, fouillez même les conduits d'aération s'il le faut, je veux qu'on me retrouve ce type quelqu'il soit, allez magnez vous !!! »

*******************

Après être passé par les égouts puants et les sous-sols déserts, Jensen longeait maintenant prudemment l'un des couloirs de l'auditorium, lorsqu'il arriva à une jonction il redoubla de vigilance. Il avança doucement la tête et n'eu pas le temps de comprendre, une mitraillette se posa sur sa tempe. Son joli visage fit une moue crispée et il leva les mains en l'air, résigné.

**********************

Toujours dans leur conduit d'aération Max et Alec avançaient précautionneusement pour ne pas se faire repérer.

« Max il faut qu'on sorte de là. »

« Par là il y a une sortie. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers une grille qui débouchait dans un couloir, ils l'ouvrirent mais Max n'eut pas le temps de mettre un pied dehors que déjà ils se faisaient re canarder. Ils se résignaient à rebrousser chemin lorsque la voix de Stéfano se fit entendre.

« Cessez le feu, bon écoutez qui que vous soyez rendez vous et aucun mal ne vous sera fait, pour vous convaincre j'ai un ami à vous avec moi enfin c'est ce qu'il me semble, sortez les mains en l'air ou je le tue. »

« Ne te montre pas ! » Cria Jensen malgré le fusil mitrailleur posé sur sa tête.

« Vous avez trente secondes après je tire. »

Alec poussa Max et commença à vouloir sortir mais elle le retint.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, laisse moi sortir si on ne sort pas ils vont le tuer. »

« Oui je sais mais attends une seconde, ils ne savent pas qu'on est deux, moi je me rends toi tu trouves les explosifs et tu les désamorces. »

Alec voulu répliquer mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Écoutes tu est mieux formé que moi en ce qui concerne le fait de désamorcer une bombe, ne t'inquiètes pas il n'arrivera rien à Jensen je ne le permettrai pas.

« Je sais. »

À l'extérieur Stéfano s'impatientait.

« Plus que dix secondes, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux… »

« C'est bon je sors ne tirez pas. »

Jensen s'attendait à voir sortir Alec mais c'était Max qui avait parlé, elle se montra. Stéfano eu un sourir.

« Mais regardez moi ça une jolie jeune fille qui s'est perdu. »

Il fit signe à un de ses hommes qui se dirigea immédiatement vers Max pour lui attacher les mains derrière le dos. Stéfano braquait toujours son arme sur la tempe de Jensen, donc Max se laissa attacher sans rien dire.

« Enfermez les tous les deux dans une des petites salles et surveillez la porte, moi j'ai un coup de fil à passer et il a intérêt à être bon. »

*****************

Alec s'était remis à avancer dans les conduits.

« Trouver le C4, le désamorcer, rien de plus facile, tu parles elle en à de bonne cette fille. »

Résigné il reprit sa route.

********************

Max et Jensen avaient été enfermés dans une minuscule salle pratiquement vide, il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à Max pour se libérer puis elle avait libéré Jensen, maintenant elle avait l'oreille collé à la porte et écoutait ce qui se passait dehors. Jensen la regardait.

« Tu es douée pour tout ces trucs. »

Et il balança, ce qui lui servait quelques minutes plus tôt de lien, sur une table.

« Je te l'ai dit je suis entraînée pour ce genre de mission, pas toi tu n'aurais jamais du rentré dans le bâtiment. »

« Je sais et je m'en excuse mais … enfin en tout cas merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, tu n'était pas obligée de le faire alors merci. »

« Quoi par ce que tu croyait qu'on aurait put te laisser mourir, non mais ça va pas ! »

« Après tout on ne se connaît que depuis deux jours à peine alors on ne peut pas dire qu'on se connaissent vraiment. »

« C'est vrai mais jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un te faire du mal … ni Alec d'ailleurs. »

« Tu est forte, courageuse et tu ne laisses pas tomber tes amis, j'aime. »

Max sourit et Jensen la rejoignit près de la porte.

« Euh … Jensen je voudrais te poser une question. »

« Vas s'y je t'écoute. »

« Voilà c'est Alec qui m'a dit … enfin il croit que … il pense que tu as … flaché … sur moi. »

« Et tu penses que c'est vrai ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

« Tu veux savoir si ça l'est. »

« Et bien oui si je te pose la question. »

« Oui c'est vrai. »

Ne s'attendant pas à une réponse aussi direct Max resta interloquée.

« Ah, très bien … alors c'est … très bien … merci pour ta franchise. »

« Je peux te poser une question moi aussi ? »

« Vas s'y. »

« Est ce que c'est réciproque ? »

« À ton avis ? »

« Moi je connais déjà la réponse mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. »

« Et si je refuse de répondre ? »

Jensen plongea son regard dans celui de Max, cette dernière en fut troublée mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux pour autant.

« Même si tu ne réponds pas je vais quand même faire ce que je m'apprêt à faire. »

Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'elle et pencha son visage sur le sien, elle se laissa faire. Leurs rythmes cardiaque s'accélérèrent, Max pouvait sentir battre le cœur de Jensen tellement ils étaient proche. Ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, leurs visages étaient maintenant très près l'un de l'autre, Max ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la tendresse de ce moment. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement, Jensen passa sa main sur la joue de Max et leur baisé devint plus profond. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques secondes puis se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et recommencèrent. Max passa sa main dans le dos de Jensen et le serra contre elle.

La magie de cet instant fut soudain brutalement interrompu par une violente secousse qui les sépara et les projeta violemment au sol.

A suivre ...

************************

Disclaimer : Dark Angel, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne retire aucune compensation d'aucune sort de cette histoire.


End file.
